A Little Somethin'
by Briarrows69
Summary: Jack has an idea in the middle of the night.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Brokeback Mountain characters, they belong to Annie Proulx, and I'm making no money off of this.

Rated: M

Author: Briarrows69

A Little Somthin'

A coyote howl whistled into the cocoon that was their tent, and Jack huddled closer to the sleeping form of Ennis.

"Ennis," Jack muttered. Ennis made a vague grunting sound, and his head fell to the side, nose touching Jack's hair.

"Ennis," said Jack more forcefully, nudging his companion in the stomach.

Ennis groaned and lifted his head. "Wha'?"

Jack bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning; Ennis' confused look was too funny. "Nothin'. Just checkin' to see if you were asleep."

"I _was_," said Ennis, sitting up and scrubbing his face with his dirty hand. "It's mornin'?"

"No," said Jack. "Lie back down now, I was just wonderin' if you were awake."

"Thought you said you was wonderin' if I was asleep," said Ennis grouchily, falling to his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep now," said Jack, a mischievous grin on his face. "I wanna show you somethin'."

"Nah, don't you start with that, 'I just wanna show you somthin'' shit," said Ennis, pretending to be annoyed. In all honesty, he loved it when Jack decided to 'show him something'. Jack seemed to know this, because he just grinned and throw a leg over Ennis, successfully straddling him.

"C'mon, we already did this once," Ennis complained. His argument was completely ineffective because he was grinning up at Jack's smiling eyes.

"Oh no we haven't, cowboy," Jack said, teeth glinting in the darkness. "This is somethin' I never showed you before."

Ennis groaned and pretended to look disinterested, saying, "You better hope I stay awake then."

Jack grinned and his hands traveled down to Ennis' jeans, which were so well worn that he could feel the heat coming from Ennis' dick. He grinned and muttered, "I could roast a can o' beans over this fire right here, I could."

Ennis chuckled his barely-there laugh and thrust his pelvis up, urging Jack on. Jack unzipped the jeans and pulled on them, and with Ennis' help, the denim slid down to reveal what Jack was after.

"You gonna' ride it like you did last night? Pretend I'm a bull again?" said Ennis, grinning. Jack stuck out his tongue and said, "Shut your eyes."

Ennis raised an eyebrow. Jack rose his own, giving him a look that said quite clearly "If you don't, you won't get anything". Ennis shrugged and shut his eyes, shifting on his back until he found a more comfortable position.

Jack grinned what Ennis called his 'devil smile' and slithered down the other man's legs until his face was hovering over Ennis' now hard dick. He wrapped a calloused hand around the base and huffed. Ennis jerked and looked up.

"What in hell are you doin'?"

Jack spared him a glance, then flicked his tongue over the tip of his lover's dick. Ennis let out a yell and sat up suddenly, his hand flying to Jack's head and fisting in his hair.

"What–"

Jack grinned and licked a broad swathe from the root to the head, tracing the vein that he always touched before they fucked.

"Holy – fuck…Jesus…," Ennis gasped, hand pulling on Jack's hair. Jack swatted at the offending hand with his own and pushed against his lover's chest, urging him back down.

"Stop fightin' me, and you'll like this, I promise," said Jack, running a soothing hand across Ennis' stomach. Ennis gasped and nodded, then threw an arm over his eyes. Jack grinned and bent once more to his task.

"I seen 'em doin' this down in Mexico," Jack muttered, nuzzling the hair surrounding Ennis' dick. "Thought you might like it."

"Ungh," said Ennis, completely incoherent.

Jack laughed and swallowed the head whole, sucking strongly and holding Ennis' hips still. His lover let out a whine and arched up, pushing himself into Jack's mouth. Jack moaned around his mouthful and pulled back; this was harder than it looked. He couldn't get nearly as much in as what he'd seen that prostitute do to that man. Maybe Mexicans were just smaller? Or maybe Ennis was bigger…Jack grinned. Yes, Ennis was bigger.

"You gotta hold still better, or else I can't do this," said Jack, his eyes laughing.

"Fuck you," Ennis gasped, but his hips stopped twitching and his jaw was clenched with effort. Jack took pity on him and lowered his mouth to lick at the gathering precum, enjoying the little whines that streamed from Ennis' normally restrained mouth.

Ennis' hips surged up and he moaned when he was finally sheathed in his lover's mouth. He'd never even thought of something like this – Alma was always so reserved when it came to sex, and never having a father or brother to talk with had left its mark on Ennis' sexual repertoire. His whole body felt strung like an old Indian bow, and there was no way he could last much longer, not with Jack humming like that, and certainly not when he could see that devil smile behind his eyelids. With a sharp yell, he came inside his Jack's mouth and everything in the dark tent became white. He lay there gasping as Jack crawled up his body, and he wrapped an arm around the slighter man's shoulders, too in awe to even swat that annoying grin off Jack's face. Jack hummed a random tune of triumph in his ear, then kissed his cheek and buried his face in the crook of Ennis' neck.

Once again, he thanked the stars for Jack's crazy ideas.


End file.
